


Hope

by Tinybelieverbug



Series: Quarantine Daily Prompts [4]
Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: A lot - Freeform, Gen, Kal is reflectin, its wartime, oh boy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:01:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23459005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tinybelieverbug/pseuds/Tinybelieverbug
Summary: Alexsandr hopes. He hopes everyone on that blasted planet Scarif survives. Usually hope overshadows the truth.
Relationships: (mentioned) - Relationship, Alexsandr Kallus & Hera Syndulla, Alexsandr Kallus/Garazeb "Zeb" Orrelios
Series: Quarantine Daily Prompts [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1687579
Comments: 5
Kudos: 29





	Hope

**Author's Note:**

> Yet another quarantine fic! It's slightly longer then the others, so enjoy!

Alexsandr wasn’t sure if he was really part of a rebellion. He wasn’t even sure if the rebellion was real. But that girl, that girl that Cassian pulled into this mess. She reminded him of a very important thing. 

That rebellions are built on hope. 

Right now, he really hopes that Zeb gets his message before he gets to Scarif. He really really hopes so, because if he doesn’t. If Zeb wakes up in his temporary quarters, with The Ghost gone along with a very pregnant Hera and Alexsandr?

What is he supposed to think? Is Zeb allowed to hope? Allowed to hope that the people he most cares about will survive? 

The Ghost was only supposed to be backup, for the ship full of volunteers. That ship called the Rogue One. Piloted by K2-SO and Cassian. 

Alexsandr hopes that his friends survive, because he doesn’t want to face the truth that he knows they won’t. If what they think is true, about the new weapon.

No one planetside is going to survive this. Alexsandr knows, but he hopes that the Empire has gotten sloppier then when he was a part of it. 

He hopes, with all his might, as he hears blaster shots through the comm system. He hopes that he can get away from the planet fast enough as to not get hit with exploding pieces. 

He hopes most of all that he can get Hera to a medbay before he loses the both of them.


End file.
